Moshi Monsters: The Movie/Summary
*Buster Bumblechops with searchteam Rocky and Shelby obtains egg. Buster breaks leg. *Poppet and Mr. Snoodle at their home in garden. Katsuma talks about starring in Roary Scrawl's movie. They go into town to meet with him. *Monstro City is shown. An odd looking Flumpy leaves with Fifi through sewers. *Katsuma, Poppet and Mr. Snoodle enter diner and find Roary and Blinki. Roary likes a movie over a documentary. Furi, Diavlo, Luvli and Zommer are introduced. Roary wants them all to star which bums out fame and attention hungry Katsuma. *News reports on missing Moshlings epidemic and archcriminal Dr. Strangeglove and Sweet Tooth are still on the loose and looked for. *News cuts to Buster Bumblechops reporting on the egg he found which is now on display at his museum of Moshiness. *Poppet (not Katsuma) comes up with the egg being a nice addition to the movie so the monster gang and Roary go to visit Buster's place. *Dr. Strangeglove is in sewers spying. Flumpy turns out to be Fishlips. Fifi is being put in the glumping machine. (code: *whistling*) They steal the egg. *Monsters arrive at Museum. Buster greets them. Wants to show nice egg but nice egg not there. Only a holographic kit device in which Dr. Strangeglove orders them to retrieve 3 items. Fried Oobla Doobla, Blue Jeepers Tears and Rainbow Rox. The component to hatch the egg. *Buster gets them a Wurley powered balloon (called by whistling). Roary bails because he's afraid of flying. Blinki is now in charge of the movie. They leave with Snufflepeeps notes to the Gombala Gombala Jungle. *First to find Fried Oobla Doobla. Poppet and Zommer stay behind because Poppet reads notes as Katsuma leads the rest of the gang. They enter the Woolly Blue Hoodoo village. Not really a warm welcome. Oh wait it is, because they are dumped in the cauldron because Katsuma can't whistle. Poppet can but fails at Limbo. Zommer is great at limbo and receives the item. *They are off for Jollywood now and Zommer is lured back by the Hoodoos to party hard. *Furi follows tray of candy and the tumble down a hole to be captured by Sweet Tooth. In their escape, Diavlo and Luvli are captured in the blimp. *At Jollywood they meet Bobbi SingSong, Katsuma's whiny antics make Blue Jeepers laugh to tears and thus they received that item. Bobbi teaches them to kerfuffle but due to Furi breaking the focus ring, he does not end up at Sillimanjaro like Katsuma, Poppet, Mr. Snoodle and Blinki did. *Almost freezing to death Poppet cheers them up by singing to not give up and they find the Rainbow Rox. *Encountering Dr. Strangeglove, he takes of with both the items and egg and Mr. Snoodle supposedly falls to his death. *Now captured all, Dr. Strangeglove is getting ready for Hatching the egg to turn it into a Super Glump. The Moshi's escape and Mr. Snoodle lives and Katsuma can't whistle. Mr. Snoodle can so Katsuma Hi-Yah Hurricane's up the contraption and frees all moshlings. *The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny *We're in this together *Katsuma learned the power of friendship **Also whistling as if that was necessary. Category:Tab pages